Percy Jackson and the ANTs: Apple of Discord
by thylionheart
Summary: When Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Cameron, Paisley, and Angus discover they are sons and daughters of the Greek gods, things get complicated. With the help of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, they begin their search for the Apple of Discord... and the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own A.N.T. Farm or Percy Jackson! I'm gonna cry cuz I don't own either. **

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this story! It was inspired by the fanfic, The Curse of the Sky God. Hope you like it! 3 **

Percy's POV

"I hate this place!" Annabeth shuddered. We were in San Francisco, a place where the Mist was really, really strong. See, Annabeth and I are demigods; half human, half Greek god. My father is Poseidon, and Annabeth's mother is Athena. And the Mist is a veil that keeps mortals from seeing monsters as they truly are.

Grover, my best friend, and a satyr, sniffed. "We're getting closer to the demigods. Just be patient."

I put my arm around Annabeth. "It's okay, I'm here,"

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, that makes me feel better." But she rested her head on my shoulder anyway, and we trudged through the rain.

Grover led us into a high school, and kept walking until he came upon six kids in the hallway. Three were about fifteen, while the other three were about twelve. And they were all arguing.

"You shouldn't have tried out for that play, Chyna Parks!" one of the older girls, a curly haired blonde, screeched at one of the younger girls, an African American with straight black hair.

The African American, or Chyna Parks, as the blonde called her, frowned. "Why? Afraid I'll win the drama award AGAIN, Lexi?"

Lexi growled. "No! I won't lose to an A.N.T. twice in a row. It'll be over my dead body."

"That can be arranged!" one of the younger kids, a blonde girl with sharp blue eyes, said.

The other older blonde, this time with straight hair, gasped. "You arrange bodies... in their coffins?"

The younger boy sighed. "No, Paisley, it means that we can arrange Lexi's death, like, make it happen."

Paisley nodded. "Oohh! Thanks, Fletcher!" Then she frowned. "Wait, you wanna kill Lexi?"

"No, we wanna paint her purple." The young blonde said sarcastically.

The older boy, an African American, groaned. "C'mon, it's a stupid play. There isn't even 3D!"

Lexi turned to him. "Oh, you want 3D, Cameron?" She held up her fist. "I'll show you 3D!"

Chyna shoved Lexi back. "Leave my brother out of this!"

"Fine! Enjoy your trip to the E.R. tomorrow. The football team will be the first to visit." She turned to walk away, and then she saw us. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before." She looked straight at me. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know you!" she said flirtatiously.

Annabeth stepped in front of me. "Back off, sister. He's mine!"

Lexi pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Who ARE you?" Chyna asked suspiciously.

Grover stepped forward. "The question is, "Who are YOU?"

That was my cue. I uncapped Riptide, my Celestial bronze sword, grabbed the young blonde, and slashed the blade across get arm. She cried out in pain and stumbled backward. Fletcher caught her. "Olive!" he cried. When blood began to ooze out of her arm he yelled, "What'd you do that for?"

"To confirm a hunch," Annabeth said. "That's Celestial bronze; it can only hurt demigods."

Chyna, who was comforting Olive, looked up. "Demigod? What's a demigod?"

Olive suddenly perked up. "Demigod: a mythical being who is partly divine and partly human."

Fletcher saw Grover looking at her funny and said, "She's eidetic. She's remembered everything she's ever heard, seen, or read."

Annabeth smiled. "I have a feeling I know who your parent is."

Olive frowned. "That's easy. My parents are-"

"No, your REAL parent. Your godly parent."

"Godly parent?" Cameron asked. "Okay, how do we know you're not making this up?"

"Easy," I grabbed a random person passing in the hallway and slide Riptide across his arm. When blood began to ooze out I gasped. "Another half-blood?"

The kid was about twelve, and very chubby. He glared at me and said, "What's your problem, man?"

Grover was staring. "Seven half-bloods? Busy day!"

I picked another random kid passing by in the hallway and slid Riptide across her arm. Nothing happened. No even a scratch. I dug Riptide deeper into her arm. No blood. I finally stabbed her flank with it. She didn't even cry out in pain. She stared at me quizzically and asked, "Why are you trying to cut me with a pen?" The girl shrugged off my arm and walked away. I looked at the seven new half-bloods, who were staring at my sword with mouths agape. "See. She's not a half-blood."

The chubby boy frowned. "What is going on here?"

Olive sighed. "You see, Angus..." She proceeded to tell him every single thing that happened and was spoken in the last ten minutes. When she had finished, he didn't even look surprised.

"I always figured there was something special about me," Angus said, putting his arm around Olive. "That's why the ladies always come a'knockin'."

Olive shoved his arm away. "Do that again and I'll be a'knockin' a baseball bat over your head!" She turned to us. "So... Angus and I are demigods. How does that prove we're ALL demigods?"

As quick as lightning I slid Riptide across the others' arms. Blood came out of every single scratch.

Olive nodded, satisfied. "Okay, so, now what?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "Well, now that we know you're sons and daughters of some of the Greek gods, we need to take you to Camp Half-blood before monsters come for you. Oh, and by the way, I'm Annabeth; this is Percy, and Grover."

Paisley leaned forward. "Sons and daughters of GREEK gods? I've always wanted to go to Greece!"

I smiled. "Actually, Camp Half-blood is in Long Island, New York. If you love adventure, you'll love Camp Half-blood. Let's grab your stuff and head out."

As we were walking towards the room they called, "The A.N.T. Farm," Fletcher explained to me the A.N.T. Program.

"So, I'm an artist, Chyna's a musical prodigy, Olive's can remember everything she's heard, seen or read, and Angus is a computer whiz," he finished.

"Wow," I said. "And you're all in high school?"

"Yep," Fletcher replied.

"That must be tough!"

"You're telling me. One time, Chyna made us sneak into a high school party, and..."

We had reached the A.N.T. Farm. It contained a art station, a reading area, a computer lab, a recording studio, and other cool stuff. As Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus grabbed their stuff, a bushy haired man stepped up to us.

"Do I know this handsome young satyr?" he said to Grover.

"Uncle Henry!" Grover shouted, and ran into the man's arms.

"Gibson's your uncle?" Angus gasped. "And what's a satyr?"

Olive perked up. "Satyr: One of a class of woodland deities, attendant on Dionysus, represented as part human, part goat."

"Part goat?" Fletcher stared at Gibson and Grover.

Gibson chuckled nervously. "Yeah... I'm a satyr. And a protector. I've suspected you're demigods, but I never had any proof. My old nose just can't sniff out demigods or monsters anymore. Dionysus got mad; don't ask why. I'm just lucky my young nephew came to help!" Gibson grabbed his nephew's head and began to rub the top of his head viciously.

"Gibson," Chyna began. "You said, "My old nose". Is that just a phrase, or... how old are you?"

"Oh, ya know... 65. Satyrs age different than mortals and demigods. Grover here, he's what, 28, in human years?"

Grover sighed. "32, Uncle Henry."

"But he's mentally and physically 16 years old."

Fletcher shuddered. "Creepy."

Annabeth smiled. "Oh, you haven't seen the rest of it." She pulled off Grover's cap and pointed to his horns. Then she bent down, took off his shoes and fake feet, rolled up his jeans, and showed them his hooves and hairy goat legs.

"Whoa," was all they could say.

My head whipped around in shock as Cameron, Lexi and Paisley came back from their lockers. But what shocked me was that Lexi was on her cell phone!

"No, dad, they're the good guys. They're gonna take me to a special ca-"

Annabeth ran forward and snatched the phone from Lexi's hand, hitting the off button.

"Hey!" Lexi whined. "That was my dad. I told him about all the half-blood stuff, and he said-"

"I don't care what your dad said!" Annabeth yelled. "Demigods can't use cell phones! It's like announcing to every monster in the area, 'Look, I'm a demigod! Come eat me!'."

Lexi scoffed. "I've used my cell phone before. How come no monsters have come to 'eat me'?"

"When you find out you're a half-blood, the smell of your demigod blood gets stronger, and monsters can smell you about ten times better than they could before!" I explained.

"Oh," Lexi said quietly.

Suddenly an old red haired lady came walking in. Her arms were crossed and a frown was painted upon her crooked, crow-like face.

"Who are these kids, hmm, students?"

Fletcher leaned towards me and whispered, "That's our Principal, Susan Skidmore."

Grover tensed. "I smell a monster! It must be her!"

Fletcher nodded. "That would make sense."

Skidmore stared intensely at us. "Nine half-bloods would make a tasty meal," she said slowly.

"She's a monster," Olive concluded nervously.

Skidmore cackled and began to change, her hair suddenly bursting into flames, her eyes glowing red. Her skin color became white, her teeth grew long, sharp fangs, and her legs changed too; one bronze leg and one donkey leg.

"An empousa," I growled. I've dealt with empousai before, and it was not a pleasant experience. Let's just say, two empousai disguised as cheerleaders almost drank my blood. Not fun.

Paisley gasped. "Our principal's a vampire!"

Skidmore hissed. "Vampires are myths that are based on creatures like me!"

"Umm, Percy?" Chyna chuckled nervously. "What do we do?"

I uncapped Riptide. "I'll handle this."

Before Annabeth could protest (And I knew she would've) I ran forward, slashing Riptide at Skidmore's chest. She deflected it with her arm and lunged at me. I readied my sword, hoping that she would be shish kebabbed. But the empousa flew past me and headed straight for Olive. She screamed and ducked, shoving up when Skidmore passed overhead. Skidmore screeched as she sailed into Angus's computer lab.

"Whoa," Olive said, staring at her hands. "Did I do that?"

While Skidmore was dazed I ran forward and stabbed her right where a human heart would be. She shrieked in pain and burst into dust.

"Well," Cameron said. "Now we know that all this demigod stuff is real."

"C'mon, let's get outta here!" Annabeth said.

As we headed toward the door, Olive stopped. "Wait, you said Camp Half-Blood is in New York. That's all the way across the country! How are we gonna get there?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Blackjack."

Paisley frowned. "We're going to play cards?"

I smiled, put my fingers in my mouth, and whistled as loud as I could. It took a while, maybe four minutes, but finally my pegasus friend Blackjack arrived. After I told him our situation, he summoned five more pegasi to help us fly to camp.

"Wow!" Lexi said. "This is gonna be wild!"

Annabeth and I hopped onto Blackjack (normally I wouldn't let anyone else but me on Blackjack, but this was an emergency), Lexi and Cameron hopped on Porkpie, Grover hopped on Guido with Paisley, and Fletcher hopped on a pegasus whose name I don't know. Olive seated herself on another pegasus, but when Angus tried to join her she quickly slid off and ran to Fletcher's pegasus. Chyna sighed and, having nowhere else to sit, climbed onto Angus's pegasus. Gibson got his own pegasus, a black unnamed mare, and kicked off his shoes, showing his chipped hooves. He took up the whole winged horse.

Hey, boss! Blackjack's voice sounded inside my head.

"Hey, buddy," I answered aloud. "Sorry I had to call you during feeding time."

It's okay,* he said. *I can tell it's been a busy day!

"Yeah. Seven half-bloods and a satyr. We should hurry; Lexi's phone call might have attracted more that one monster."

The pegasi began to gallop down the hallway as startled teens stared with wide eyes.

"Percy, won't all these people notice us?" shouted Angus.

"No!" I yelled over the loud, echoing hoof beats. "The Mist is really strong here, and they probably see horses, not pegasi."

"The Mist?" Angus asked.

"I'll tell you later!"

"Um," Olive said. "Pegasi fly, right? What will the humans see if we start flying?"

I shrugged. "Throw me in Tartarus if I know. Probably some UFO, maybe six large eagles. Let's find out."

After I finished saying that, Blackjack and the others cantered out of the school and

soared into the sky while some very surprised bystanders began yelling in confusion. "An alien space-craft!" a lady screeched. She began running in circles while screaming, "The Armageddon has begun! The Armageddon has begun!"

"Oh, wow," Fletcher said.

As we began to fly quickly but calmly over the country, I heard Annabeth begin to snore. I looked around and saw that all of the girls had already fallen asleep. Paisley was hugging Grover like a Teddy bear, which I could tell he liked. I concentrated and sent him an empathy message.

Dude, I thought. I know she's pretty, but what about Juniper? Ya know, your nymph girlfriend?

saw Grover's face pale, and he looked at me. His voice sounded in my head. Oh. Thanks. I forgot about Juniper.

You forgot your girlfriend? I wonder what she'd do if she found out...

Don't you dare! Grover's voice shouted.

I laughed out loud and patted Blackjack's neck, and felt a calm sensation spread over me the wind blew through my shaggy black hair.

**Hope you liked it! Hopefully chapter 2 will come to me soon. Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Olive's POV

Something tapped my shoulder. I flinched and hit whatever it was aside, muttering, "Five more minutes, Mom."

Whatever it was shook my shoulders, and I opened my eyes. "What?" I growled crankily, and then saw one of my best friends, Fletcher.

"Oh," I yawned. "Hi, Fletcher."

Fletcher smiled. "Good. You finally woke up. I was afraid you were gonna fall off."

"Fall off wh-?" I stopped as a flood of remembrance swirled into my vision. I was a daughter of one of the Greek gods. I was on my way to a place called Camp Half-Blood with my best friends Chyna and Fletcher, my friends Angus, Paisley, and Cameron, and the meanest girl in school, Lexi. AND I WAS ABOUT 3,000 FEET IN THE AIR ON A FLYING, WINGED HORSE!

I started hyperventilating, and shivering. Fletcher noticed and put his arm around my shoulder. "Olive? Olive, I know you're scared of heights, okay? But it's gonna be okay. Percy said we're gonna land soon. And I'm here. I'm better than Angus, right?"

I scoffed. "That's a matter if opinion, Art Boy."

"Hey, no need to be mean. I was trying to make you feel better."

"I know," I said while I wrapped my arms around him, smiling.

Later, Fletcher told me that is was an hour until we had reached Camp Half-Blood, but to me, it felt like five minutes. When we landed, Fletcher helped me down, and I got a good look at our surroundings. We were on a grassy hill with several trees scattered here and there. A huge pine tree towered at the top of the hill, and hanging on a branch was some sort of blanket. I was too far away to see what it really was, but I got a tingly feeling just looking at it.

But the thing that I really noticed right away was that there was a dragon snoozing under the pine's outspread branches.

Percy saw me staring at the dragon and grinned. "That's Peleus. He's a guardian dragon."

"What's he guarding?" Chyna asked.

"The Golden Fleece," Annabeth said warily, sliding off Blackjack.

Paisley frowned. "What's the Golden Fleece?"

I perked up, as I always do when I know the answer to someone's questions and are visualizing what I heard, saw or read about what the person is asking. "A fleece of pure gold, kept at Colchis by King Aeëtes from whom it was stolen by Jason and the Argonauts with the help of Aeëtes's daughter, Medea."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Annabeth said. "But you forgot something. The fleece has powerful nature healing powers. That pine tree used to hold the spirit of our friend, Thalia, but after we found the Golden Fleece because someone had poisoned the tree and therefore the magical barrier and all nature around it was dying, we put it on the branches, and the next day... Thalia was human again, her body reformed and her spirit no longer stuck in a tree."

"How come she was a tree?" Cameron asked.

Annabeth flinched. "Well...umm...she was coming here, to Camp Half-Blood, but monsters caught up with her. Thalia killed them, but she herself was mortally wounded. As she was dying, her father, Zeus, god of the sky, took pity on her and transformed her into a tree."

I crossed my arms. Annabeth was hiding something; I could see it in her eyes. Annabeth seemed to melt under my gaze.

"Anyways," Percy began, noticing the tension forming between Annabeth and I. "We don't want to turn out like Thalia. C'mon, let's-"

"Where's Thalia now?" I interrupted.

Annabeth seemed to stand a bit straighter. "She's the lieutenant huntress for Artemis, goddess of the hunt and nature. Thalia has sworn off boys," Annabeth added, seeing Cameron beginning to smile whenever Thalia's name was mentioned. Cameron pouted.

"Whose daughter was she again?" Lexi.

"Zeus," I said, before Annabeth could even open her mouth. "And you haven't told us who you and Percy are son and daughters of. So?"

"I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea," Percy began. "And Annabeth's mom is Athena, goddess of-"

"-wisdom and battle strategy," Paisley finished absentmindedly. Which, come to think of it, Paisley was always absent of mind. But this sudden tidbit of knowledge the sprang from her tongue without rhyme or reason surprised everyone. Even Blackjack the pegasus whinnied and stomped his hoof nervously.

Paisley looked around. "What?"

Lexi was gaping at her best friend. "Where did you find that out, Paisley?"

"Find what out?" Paisley asked.

"Who Athena was the goddess of?"

"Oh, that! Well, I think I either read it somewhere, or, like, watched it on TV. Oh, a couple days ago I was watching a show about this really hot, buff dude name Odysis, and they mentioned her more that once!"

"Odysis?" Grover asked. "You mean Odysseus?"

"Yeah, him!" She turned to Lexi. "He was sooooo hot!"

Lexi smiled and giggled.

Annabeth coughed. "Odysseus was married."

"Um, why don't we talk about this inside the safe and protective borders of Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked, obviously annoyed.

So we all walked past the dragon, Peleus, and straight into a beautiful scene.

The first thing I saw was the ocean. It glistened and washes up onto a sandy shore. To the left was a large farmhouse, and beyond that a vast strawberry field. In front of, about 100 yards away, was some volleyball courts. Behind it was a river that flowed into a lake, and flowed out the other side, and continued until it met the sea. Next to the courts on the right was a small building and an amphitheater, a large, little brown, stone, open, bleacher ktype seats behind a large bonfire pit. Behind the amphitheater was a large rock climbing wall, but with a twist: lava poured from the top.

Behind the lake was a large Omega of cabins; about twenty or so large dorms that were each very unique. One had a grass roof. Another had torches on either side of the door, the fire which burned from them glowing an odd green hue. In the center of the ring of cabins was a large bonfire. To either side of the cabins were other buildings that I couldn't make out what to be.

Behind the cabins to the left was a large forest, on the outskirts of which I saw people-like figures running around. Other than that, I saw no signs of life.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, surveying the scene one more time to make sure that I hadn't missed anything.

"Either eating dinner in the Dining Pavilion," Percy began, pointing toward a small area surrounded by columns, and with no roof or walls, with torches blazing, on a hill the right of the cabins. "Or in their cabins getting ready for bed."

I looked around and realized how late it was. I could see the sunset reflecting off the ocean and the beautiful pink and orange tinted clouds streaked across the sky. I checked my watch and saw that it was 9:34 P.M.

"Let's check the Dining Pavilion," Annabeth said, walking toward the building. We followed slowly, still taking in the amazing camp.

When we arrived at the Dining Pavilion, I could hear voices and saw that what I thought was the shadows dancing from the torches were actually people, laughing and eating a regular meal. More satyrs sat with campers, and other beings moved from table to table, serving every single person on all of the twenty or so tables. A large bonfire was lit, and as I watched, I saw someone throw their food inside.

One of the campers, a dark shaggy haired fellow with olive colored skin and warm chocolate eyes saw us walk up. His eyes lit up and he shouted, "Hey, everyone! Percy, Annabeth and Grover are back! And they brought new demigods!"

Every eye in the pavilion turned and stared at us. I noticed a man in the corner with eyes all over his body, and every single one stared at us.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said, pulling the boy, Nico, into a hug.

"Who're the newbies?" Nico asked, looking us over, gazing at Chyna long enough for her to start to blush.

After Annabeth introduced us, I heard hoofbeats. I turned around to see a centaur plodding toward us, his Intense brown eyes showing youth, while his thinning hair and chipped hooves showed otherwise. His horse half was a glossy white.

"More demigods?" the centaur asked. "The gods are keeping their promise."

"A little to well, it seems, Chiron," Annabeth said warily.

My heart skipped a beat. "THE Chiron? The one who trained Hercules?"

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, my dear, I am-"

He froze, staring at me. My friends backed away and stared. Annabeth's eyes were round and filled with... Surprise? Excitement? Terror? I couldn't tell. A faint, pale red haze covered my vision, and then faded. Everyone was quiet.

Finally Fletcher broke the heavy silence. "Olive, you're..."

**Hey, I hope you've enjoyed this, and I might not submit another chapter for a while. Sorry! And you'll find out the cliffhanger on the next chapter! PM me if you think you know who is parent is! (Duh, Athena!) Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! I hope you enjoy! So sorry I havent updated in FOREVER, but that was because the NOTE app i was using to write it erased my work, so I had to start over! :( But I got it done, so please enjoy and REVIEW!**

"...beautiful!" Fletcher exclaimed.

I blushed, then looked down, not just because I wanted to hide my blush but to see what he was talking about and what everyone was staring at. I screamed, the high-pitched shriek echoing around the camp. Campers plugged their ears as they followed Chiron's lead and knelt on one knee.

"Behold," Chiron's voice boomed. "Olive Doyle, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

Fletcher's POV

It was a good thing that I was standing in front of Olive, because, even though I was just as shocked as Olive, I wasn't the one who fainted! She just collapsed, falling into my arms.

"Olive!" I exclaimed, set her gently on the ground, and rolled her onto her back.

I was worried, not just because she fainted but because Olive... Well, she didn't look like Olive. She was wearing a long-sleeve ankle-long Greek-style turquoise dress, and gold gladiator sandals. He hair was straightened and smelt of Herbal Essence shampoo. Olive's lips were a cherry red, and she had rose petal colored blush on both cheeks. A pale green eyeshadow covered her eyelids, and purple eyeliner made her already beautiful blue-gray eyes stand out.

She was beautiful, no doubt. But I didn't like it. It wasn't Olive. I was like some supermodel swooped in and took her place.

"OLIVE is a daughter of the goddess of BEAUTY?" Lexi shrieked. "How is that POSSIBLE?"

I looked up angrily. "HEY! IT'S POSSIBLE!" Everyone stared at me. I felt my cheeks grow red. "Well, OBVIOUSLY it's possible," I said nervously, motioning to Olive.

"Wait," Chyna began. "What just happened? Why is my best friend look like she's a contestant for America's Next Top Model?"

Chiron shrugged, as if this thing happened everyday. "Aphrodite claimed Olive and sent her blessing."

"This...is a blessing?" I asked.

"Oh, yes it is, hon," said someone from the crowd of campers. The crowd parted as a tall, beautiful Asian girl walked toward us. Her hair was in ringlets, and her makeup was flawless; every detail was perfect. She wore a lot of jewelry and pink eyeliner. She somehow made jeans and an orange t-shirt look elegant.

She saw me staring at her and walked over. She looked about thirteen years old. **(A/N I'm guessing Silena was about fifteen or sixteen, so this girl is gonna be thirteen-the oldest of her cabin)** "And no, I wasn't just claimed slash blessed."

"I wasn't going to ask that," I insisted. "I was gonna ask, 'How log will she be like this?'"

"Two days, or two weeks, if she's lucky."

"What do you mean, 'If she's lucky?' This is horrible! This is-"

The girl stopped me. When she spoke, her voice sounded... Echoey. Enchanting. "Trust me..." she spoke smoothly. "...it's a good thing..."

I found myself nodding...agreeing. Then I noticed Chyna, Angus, Lexi and Paisley nodding also and I realized what was happening. I shook my head viciously and the echoes stopped. "This isn't okay! Don't make me try to believe you!"

I heard Annabeth whisper to Percy. "No one has every withstood Drew's charmspeaking before!"

Drew looked shocked. "How-" she began, then stopped. "Never mind how. What I'm wondering is, why do you act like this is a curse and not a blessing?"

"Because this isn't Olive!" I yelled. Just then, I red glow appeared above my head. I looked up, and floating above me was a fiery red hammer.

Chiron knelt down once more, and the campers, and my friends too, followed his lead as the centaur announced: "Behold, Fletcher Quimby, son of Hephaestus, god of fire and craftsmen."

**HoPe YoU lIkEd It!**

**ReViEw pLeAsE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! So there's another twist in this story, but trust me, it gets twistier. ;)

Lexi's POV

My mind was racing. I didn't even notice that I was bowing down on one knee to FLETCHER, the little A.N.T. art geek. But that was trivial compared to what Olive was. She was BEAUTIFUL! Yeah, I know that doesn't sound bad, but it was to me! It was terrible! And she was smart! Smart and beautiful doesn't work! Just look at Paisley. Anyway, Olive was beautiful. Literally; she had been given a total makeover by her newly found mom: Aphrodite, the stinkin' goddess of love and beauty! How could OLIVE be the daughter of the goddess of BEAUTY? And I didn't get claimed? She should be the daughter of Athena. That's the goddess of smarty-pantness.

Paisley nudged me after we stood up. "I can't believe Olive is our half-sister!"

"Huh?" I asked, looking down to see if I was suddenly wearing a hot dress. I was, but it was the one I put on this morning before school.

Paisley giggled. "Well duh! Of course we're gonna be Aphrodite's kids! Well, I might be Apollo's kid, cuz I'm good with archery... I think... I've never actually held a bow or arrow..."

"What are you talking about? Ugh! Just shut up, Paisley!" I crossed my arms and glared at Olive. Several buff boys had picked her up and were carrying her out of the Dining Hall. The boys were each about 16 and HOT! Unfortunately, they were focused on Olive. I decided to take a chance anyway.

I made sure my hair was perfect and my dress was free of wrinkles. Then I walked smoothly yet chicly to the hottest boy: tall with dark brown hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes. His hands looked rough and he had several scars on his forearm.

"Hi, umm..."

"Mason," he said. "Jake Mason. Son of Hephaestus."

I almost gagged. He was Fletcher's half brother! Oh well, he was beyond cute. Doesn't matter whose brother he was.

"What happened to your forearms?"

"I was building a new tool shelf for our workshop and the electric saw needed to be fixed. But that one," he said, pointing to the longest and thickest scar. "Was caused by one of the Furies."

"What are Furies?" I asked.

"Goddesses of vengeance who serve Hades. They attacked me once, before I came to Camp Half-Blood. I had to fight it off all by myself."

"Wow! You're so brave," I said slowly, rubbing his muscled forearm.

Jake looked down at my hand, back at my face, and smiled. Then he turned to his two companions. "Can you carry her to the infirmary by yourselves?"

They nodded, and Jake let go of Olive. He took my hand and we walked to the the volleyball courts. Apparently the Volleyball League was having a game today. Jake whistled and what looked like an old hag with chicken wings flew over with a beach towel. Jake spread the towel out on the ground and we sat down to watch. There were some other kids doing the same.

I'll admit, after a time I got bored. It was maybe, fifteen minutes, or whatever, but watching a ball go back and forth was bor-ing. I thought of how I saw a beach when we were on top of that hill, and I had an idea. I stood up, put my finger under his chin, and slowly pushed up. He stood up with the pull of my finger. Then I took my finger and wound it around his dog tags, tugging him toward the beach in a flirtatious way. Jake was smiling, so I think he knew what I was thinking. After a long walk and a lot of silent flirting, we made it to the beach. I found an area that was pretty isolated and hidden, and I spread the beach towel on the soft sand and sat down among the washed up coral and large rocks. I patted the towel next to me and Jake sat down.

"Vous, Jake, sont vraiment mignons," I whispered, brushing my fingers through his shaggy hair.

He arched his eyebrows. "Is that French?"

I giggled. "Oui, beau."

"'We boo'?"

"It means, 'Yes, handsome'." I bit the bottom of my lip, trying to look cute. Like I needed to try, though.

"What did the first thing you said mean?"

"'You, Jake, are really cute'," I breathed.

He shifted closer. "How do you say, 'Kiss me?' in French?"

I smiled. "'Embrasse-moi'"

Jake leaned in. "'Embrasse-moi'..."

We kissed.

For a while we just tasted each other's lips. Jake's lips tasted like apple cider and oatmeal cookies. Then, I threw my arms around his neck and we began to REALLY kiss. We kissed, went for air, kissed again, and did that about twenty times every ten seconds. Best make out session EVER!

I had just bit Jake's bottom lip for about the seventh time when I heard someone say, "Ahem!"

Jake and I practically leaped apart. Cameron was staring at us, arms crossed.

"H-hi, Cameron," I giggled nervously. I glanced at Jake, then looked back at Cameron with narrowed eyes and said in a strict but hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Chiron sent me to find you. We're about to start the campfire singalong."

"We've been kissing for two hours?" Jake said. "Mieux discerner la session jamais!"

I turned my head. "I thought you couldn't speak French?"

Jake tilted his head. "I didn't think so either... Did I just say, 'Best make out session ever!' in French?"

"Oui! Weird..."

"Who cares?" Cameron shouted. "In those two 'kissy' hours, you missed a lot! Chyna and Paisley got claimed."

"Really? Is Chyna a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"No; Apollo."

"Yes!" If both Olive AND Chyna were daughters of Aphrodite, I would DIE. "So, what about Paisley?"

Cameron swallowed hard. "She's... uuhh..."

"Well?"

"Athena."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Paisley isn't smart! No offense to her, but she doesn't even know how to crack an egg!"

Cameron nodded. "I know! Even the horse dude-"

"-Chiron, and he's a centaur," Jake corrected Cameron irritably.

"-was completely shocked!"

I began hyperventilating. "What is going on here? If Paisley and Olive are both daughter of the complete opposite of what they are, does that mean I'm not Aphrodite's daughter?"

"You don't even know if you're a child of Aphrodite yet," Cameron reasoned.

"I do," Jake said.

"See! My boyfriend thinks so!"

"Boyfriend?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah! Didn't you just see us kissin'?"

"And besides, I don't THINK she's a daughter of Aphrodite," Jake began. "I KNOW. She's beautiful and she speaks French, the language of love. Aphrodite's signature language."

I gave Jake a long kiss on the lips. "Thanks, beau! Let's go."

Cameron walked ahead of Jake and I as we walked to the stone bleachers. Later Jake told me it was an amphitheater, but I don't really care. It had a large fire that changed colors. The bleachers were filled with kids, and I tried to find Paisley. She wasn't there. I looked around, but she wasn't around anywhere.

"Hey, baby, could you find us a seat?" I asked Jake. "I need to find Paisley."

Jake nodded and walked away. Cameron walked up, hands in his pockets. "I thought maybe you'd wanna find her. You'll need her help to bring you your food, and sweep the ground you walk on," he taunted dryly, like he was half-serious. "Just like you always do."

My anger flared up. "Get out of my way, short stuff!" I shoved past him and started searching around the camp. The Dining Pavilion? Nope. Behind the amphitheater? Uh-uh. Inside the cabins? No, but I couldn't check all of them. The creepy black one had a bone doorknob-gross!- and the flowery one had a vine cris-crossed over the door.

Finally I checked the stables. When I got close enough I was able to hear crying. "That can't be Paisley..." I said to myself. But I still had my doubts. I found Guido the pegasus's stall and looked inside. He was lying down on his knees with his large wings tucked in, but slightly spread out, as if he had something under his wings. "Paisley?" I whispered.

Something moved under Guido's wings. "Chyna?" someone whispered.

"No, it's Lexi."

"Then go away!" the voice shouted.

I winced, realizing the voice was Olive's. "Olive, where is Paisley?" I said slowly.

"I don't know, and I don't care!"

I sighed and turned around. "Guess I won't find Paisley today." I walked out of the stables and toward to amphitheater.

Paisley's POV

I listened. The footsteps were fading. I cleared my throat, and when I spoke, my voice no longer resembled Olive's. "Lexi's gone."

As I sat under the beautiful winged horse's wing, I thought about all the thing Lexi had said to me that was nice. I started counting... And I couldn't get past #1. Not because she had only been nice to me one time, just because I couldn't remember if "3" or "L" came next. I sighed, and spoke again to Guido. "Will Lexi still be my best friend even if I'm Athena's daughter?"

Guido whinnied and lifted his wing up just enough so he could nuzzled my cheek with his nose. I smiled, but emotions over came me and I hugged Guido's neck, crying. "Oh, Guido, I know I'm not a child of Athena. I can feel it! I know I'm a child of Aphrodite. So why did Athena claim me?"

Yeah, I know it sucks, especially cuz Olive is Aphrodite and Paisley is Athena, but trust me, I think it get better! So sorry I didn't update in forever but REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Fletcher's POV

Olive... Aphrodite? Paisley... Athena? Did I miss something? Paisley isn't smart and Olive... Well, I'd be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful, but she should be in Athena's cabin! Annabeth is Athena's daughter, and she's pretty, so why... Nevermind. I can't change anything. Which cabin you are in isn't based on your looks or abilities; it's based on your parent. But STILL-

My thoughts were interrupted by Chyna, who had finished her rant about how awesome it was she was Apollo's daughter, and had just asked me a question. "What?" I asked absentmindedly.

"I said, 'Why do you look so sad?' You're Hephaestus' son!"

I was tempted to tell her about my confusion, but I decided not to. Why should I? It'd just make her worry. Instead, I said the second thing that was on my mind: "Our other parents. The ones we've grown up with. They don't know where we are or what has happened to us!"

Chyna frowned. "You're right. And we can't use phones because monsters would be able to find us... Let's ask Nico!"

She saw me staring at her. "...and Percy..." she added weakly.

I rolled my eyes. Chyna obviously liked Nico. I followed the musical prodigy to where Percy and Nico were talking by the color-changing fire. As we walked closer, I noticed a young girl sitting beside the fire, poking at the embers at the base of the hearth. She was looking straight at me. I hesitated. Those eyes...

"Fletcher!" I snapped out of my trance and continued to follow Chyna. When Nico saw us, he gave a slight smile at Chyna, who visibly blushed. Oh brother. I stood fiddling with the hem of my shirt while Chyna flirted with Nico, getting him into an easy conversation. Sadly, she didn't need to. After about a minute of Chyna telling Nico "his hair looked so silky" I went and found Percy, who had left Nico when we showed up, and was talking to Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy?"

He turned to me and smiled. "Hey, newbie. What's up?"

"I was wondering how we were gonna contact our parents. They must be worried sick! And no cell phone use, and Chyna's dad-I mean, Mr. Parks is a police officer, and must be sending officers all over the city-"

"Calm down, Fletcher!" Annabeth said quickly. "There is a way-without cell phones."

I perked up. "Really?"

Percy nodded. "But not right now. It's almost 9:00."

"What's at 9:00?"

Just then, Chyna ran up to me. "Guess what! The Apollo cabin gets to lead a sing-along in ten minutes!" She squealed and ran back to Nico, who smiled and held her hand as they went to find the Apollo's cabin counselor.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

Percy looked thoughtful. "I haven't seen Nico this happy since he came here with Bianca."

I blinked. "Who's Bianca?"

"Nico's sister..." Annabeth answered quietly. "His... dead... sister."

Oh.

Olive's POV

I looked around for Fletcher and Chyna. I saw Fletcher talking to Percy and Annabeth near the beautiful color-changing fire. As I walked toward them, I saw a girl sitting all by herself adjacent to the bonfire. A pang of sympathy washed over me, and I went and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm-," I began, but the young girl interrupted me.

"Olivia Daphne Doyle, daughter of Athena."

I blinked. "Um, I'm Aphrodite's daughter, not Athena's... And how do you know my name?"

This girl didn't even look up. "I know all the campers' names... And their true parents' names," Now she turned to look at me. "And you, child, are no daughter of Aphrodite."

I'm sorry it took so long to update, so I'm gonna try something new. I'm gonna write three chapters BEFORE I update, then add all of them so I can make up for the time it took me to write them. Unfortunately, it might take a while. I'm sorry, and thank you for your patience...


	6. Chapter 6

Fletcher's POV

After that awkward "Bianca" moment, Percy and Annabeth went over to talk to some other campers. I began looking around for Olive, who I hadn't seen since she got out of the infirmary. Thank the gods she hadn't been hurt... Wait- did I just say "Thank the gods"? Wow, I've been here for less than four hours and I've already started to get slightly comfortable.

Anyway, I started looking around for Olive. I saw her talking to the same girl I noticed by the bonfire about fifteen minutes ago. Aphrodite's Blessing was still in effect, apparently. As I walked over, I saw Olive's face freeze in shock and disbelief, along with some... Hope? That makes no sense.

"Olive!" I said slightly casually. "There you are."

She didn't even look up. "What do you mean I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite?" she asked the girl. "She claimed me!"

The girl looked up her with flaming eyes- not flaming in an angry way, just... Flaming. They looked lit up with fire. "I know she claimed you. But," she continued, glancing at me. "Not everything is as they seem. Promises were made- to become broken."

Just then, Chyna came skipping up with Nico. "Hey guys..." she began, then saw our faces and noticed the girl. Nico saw the girl too and smiled. "I see you've met Hestia."

Olive blinked. "Hestia?"

The girl, Hestia, smiled at Nico. "Hello, son of Hades. How's Bianca?"

Nico's smile drop slightly. "She's fine. Happy." he added wistfully.

"Wait," I said. "Percy told me Bianca was-"

"Dead?" Hestia cut in. "She is, and living in Elysium. And is trying for rebirth, I believe."

"Yes," Nico replied. "Sometimes I go visit her."

"How do you visit her?" Chyna asked.

"My father is Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, so I'm able to visit his kingdom every once and a while- When Persephone's in a good mood."

"Persephone?" I asked.

Olive perked up. "Persephone: A goddess, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, abducted by Hades to be queen of the Underworld, but allowed to return to the surface of the earth for part of the year."

I nodded. "Okay then."

"Yeah, she doesn't like demigod kids of Hades. Though Hades hasn't had many demigod children." Nico added. "I'm the only one still alive."

I was about to start asking more questions (and I bet Olive and Chyna were too) when Chiron stepped up in front of the bonfire and stomped his left hoof on the ground three times. Everyone in the amphitheater hushed and quickly say down. Chyna and Nico ran to sit down and Olive and I followed. Remembering Hestia, I turned around, saying, "Hestia, would you like to sit with-"

She was gone.

I turned back to Olive, who was waiting for me. "Where did she go?"

She half-smiled and said, "Goddesses can't hang around forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Fletcher's POV

"Goddess?" I blinked.

Olive nodded. "You really need to refresh your Greek mytholo- well, I guess they're not myths, but still! Hestia is the Greek Goddesss of the hearth, and of family."

I shook my head and smiled. "Olive, you're just too smart."

She smiled, and we went and sat down next to Nico. Chyna had gone up in front of the fire with the rest of the Apollo Cabin. She had been given a guitar and and mic stand had been set in front of her. Chyna started tuning the guitar, then started warming up by playing Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Even as she was just warming up, the crowd cheered. Then the real sing-a-long began. The songs were all about Greek battles or stories. One was especially weird- it told about how their grandmother dresses for battle while they point to different parts of their body for the different pieces of armor.

But the campers got into it. They sang and laughed and had fun. Nico had told us how the campfire changes colors depending on the campers' moods, and right now the flames were a golden yellow and reaching high up to the sky.

Olive got into it also. She shouted some things out in Greek after every song, and some other campers would respond in Greek, smiling and laughing.

After the Apollo cabin finished their songs and sat back down, Chiron came and stood before the fire. Everyone quieted down immediately as Chiron lifted up his left hoof to stomp. He set it back down and boomed, "She has told me that it is time."

Everyone gasped and craned their necks to see the girl who had appeared behind Chiron. "Is she a god?" I asked Nico.

"Nope," Nico replied. "She's a mortal."

I stared at the girl. "Then why is she here?"

"She hosts the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi."

Olive gaped. "No way! She's going make a prophesy?"

A faint "Yes," was all that could be heard under the clamoring of the crowd.

The girl has about 15 years old, was tall and slim, and had short, red hair. She was wearing an oversized purple t-shirt and her jeans were ripped and covered in permanent marker doodles. She stood up next to Chiron, and some campers went and stood behind her. The girl-the Oracle, or whatever- lifted her chin and took a deep breath.

Suddenly her eyes began glowing green, and a green mist began pouring from her mouth. When she spoke, her voice sounded like a hundred voices speaking and echoing as one.

"New and old

Will fulfill the promise,

The dove and the hammer

The lyre and the owl,

The olive and the turtle,

And the sons of the brothers

Will all find the gift

That shouldn't be found.

Greed and envy will

Claim a a life

As long as you don't follow

In your faux parent's steps."

The girl's eyes stopped glowing and the most stopped flowing from her mouth. She began to fall, but the campers behind her caught her and set her in a chair they had grabbed from by the fire.

Percy stood up. "Is Rachel okay?"

The campers who had helped the girl, Rachel, nodded.

Percy nodded and turned around, facing Nico. "Seems like we're going on another Quest."

The girl that tried to talk me into believing that Aphrodite's blessing was a good thing, Drew, I believe, stood up. "What makes you think that?"

Nico looked up with his creepy black eyes. "She said, 'The sons of the brothers'. Hades and Poseidon are brothers. We're their sons. Makes sense to me."

Drew smoothed down her shirt. "Well, it mentioned the dove. The dove is Aphrodite's sacred animal. Ergo, I should go."

Suddenly, Paisley walked into the light. "No."

Everyone looked at her. Paisley's eyes glowed in the light of the golden flames. "I'll go."


	8. Chapter 8

Olive's POV

It was the day after Rachel the Oracle's prophecy, and Chiron still remained undecided. He scheduled for a meeting three days from now. After Paisley volunteered for the Quest, everyone just faded away from the amphitheater, going to his or her respective cabins. I, sadly, was still cursed by Aphrodite's Blessing, and had to live in Aphrodite's Cabin.

It looked like where Barbies go to die.

The walls are pink with white window trim, it smells heavily of perfume, and the beds are pastel blue and green. Posters of famous and attractive celebrities and Hollywood stars are plastered all over the walls. Some pictures of family members are in each members bunk space, but there aren't many. The curtains were made of lace and there were potted carnations on the window sills. Each cabin member had a trunk with their name painted on it.

Drew, the snobby head counselor, pointed to an empty bunk. "That's where you'll be sleeping."

I sat down on the fluffy pink sheets. "Um, do you have any green blankets or comforters?" I asked.

Drew stared at me. "You don't like PINK?"

I fiddled with the smooth fabric of my dress. "I do, it's just that green helps set a calm environment, and it makes me sleep better."

Drew rolled her eyes. "This is Aphodite's cabin, not Ares. You'll have to stick with pink."

I sighed, and grabbed my backpack. I pulled out my school binder and shoved it to the bottom of my trunk. Then I pulled out my history textbook.

"Memorized this already," I mumbled, and tossed it in with my binder.

My art supplies were in the bottom of backpack. They weren't as elaborate as Fletcher's supplies; while he had paints, clays, and a variety of material, I had a box of a hundred crayons, a bag of dull colored pencils, a pencil sharpener, scissors, six #2 pencils, and several erasers.

I sighed. I wasn't much of an artist, so I threw the pouch aside. I zipped open a smaller section of my backpack and pulled out the only thing left in my backpack: My blankie. It was a ragged green piece of cloth that I've never told anyone about. There were little bunnies scattered on the fabric, and I had drawn a heart in one corner with permanent marker when I was eight, but it had begun to fade.

I quickly shoved my blankie under the pink, downy pillow before anyone could see it.

Drew had gone into the only bathroom in the cabin, and about a minute after I heard the shower water started flowing, a girl with braces and her hair in two pigtails came up to me. "Best do what Drew says, or there will be consequences!"

I opened my mouth to ask what she was talking about, but the girl had climbed up into her top bunk and huddled under the blankets.

This place just keeps getting weirder.

Paisley's POV

I lay under the covers of the bottom bunk I was assigned to in Athena's Cabin. The blanket covered my head to, for many of the cabin members were still up and the lights were still glowing brightly. Some members were reading, some were drawing with white chalk on blue paper (A.N. Making blueprints), and others I had no idea what they were doing.

I felt a tug on my blanket and pulled back the sheets. Annabeth was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking sympathetically at me.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hey," she replied. "Sorry about," she waved her hand around the cabin. "This."

I gave her a weak smile. "It's ok."

"I could ask them to go to sleep."

"No, it's fine," I said, adjusting the blankets. "I'll manage."

Annabeth nodded and stood up. I pulled the sheets back over my head and fell, surprisingly, fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chyna's POV

Nico, Nico, Nico... I love that name... And those beautiful deep brown eyes... I sighed, and my half-sister, Kayla, looked over.

"What's on your mind, Chyna?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said in a singsong voice.

Kayla sat down on my bed. "It's something, I can tell! Is it a boy?"

I nodded, still lost in Nico's eyes, though the son of Hades wasn't here.

"Nico?" Kayla guessed easily. After all, I had been with Nico the whole time I'd been at camp, except here in Apollo's Cabin.

"Mhmm… I murmured.

She smiled. "Nico's a good kid." Kayla glanced at the watch on her wrist. "It's about time you went to sleep. Training starts for you tomorrow."

I had already climbed under the covers and was halfway to sleep when I realized what she had said. I shot up in bed. "What training?"

Paisley's POV

Percy looked over my friends and I. We were at bow-and-arrow practice, something I had never tried before. Angus had been claimed earlier that morning, and was now a son of Hansel. No, that not it... Harry? Henry? Hermes, that was it! Hermes, the god of delivering mail and stealing stuff. And poor Cameron... He hadn't been claimed yet! And neither had Lexi.

"Okay, newbies," Percy began. "This is archery practice. You have to try and get an arrow into the bullseye."

Percy pointed to a bale of hay about ten feet away with a a red circle inside a yellow circle inside a blue circle painted on it. Farther out was another bale of hay with the funny design on it, and several more were placed beyond it.

He walked up and handed me a bow and an arrow. "You're up first, Paisley."

Chyna raised her hand, like she was in school. "Um, Percy, don't we have to learn how to use a bow and arrow first?"

Percy smiled. "You learn as you go; that's how life is for a demigod."

I held the bow. It felt nice in my hands, and, holding the arrow against the string with my right hand, and the other end with my left hand, pulled back the string, closed my eyes, and let go.

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, and Cameron pointed over to the targets. I looked, and saw I hadn't hit the first hay bale. I had hit another hay bale much farther than it, right in the red circle.

"Paisley!" Chyna gasped. "How'd you do that?"

Olive was gaping at the hay bale. "You're like a real-life Katniss!" she smiled.

Percy frowned. "Katniss? Who's that?"

Everyone gasped. "You don't know about the Hunger Games?" Fletcher asked.

Percy shook his head. "I don't leave the camp much."

Lexi was staring-more like glaring-at me. "I thought you said you've never held a bow before," she said crossly.

I shook my head. "I haven't."

"Sure," Lexi grumbled. "Just because you've gotten claimed before me doesn't mean that you're better than me! I'm a child of Aphrodite and I know it!" She muffled a screech and stomped her foot, then stormed off to who-knows-where.

I lowered the bow and frowned. "I know I'm a child of Aphrodite too," I whispered.

Olive's POV

Training was HARD. I spent all of my high school life worrying about getting trampled in the hallways and surviving PE, but those worries seem minor when you have to climb to the top of an erupting volcano. I was resting in Aphrodite's cabin after trying to scrub the stupid makeup off my face. No luck. That stuck acted like it was attached to my skin! Lacy, the girl that warned me about Drew, was flipping through an issue of TigerBeat & Bop, murmuring something about Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson. Both I hate, by the way.

Suddenly Drew stormed in, slamming the door behind her. "Lacy!" she shrieked.

Lacy cringed and stood up. "Yes?" she said weakly.

Drew held up a tube of lipstick. "Did you use my favorite Cherry-Berry lipstick?"

Lacy shook her head. "No, Drew."

"Liar," Drew said coldly. She walked slowly over to the young blonde, tapping the lipstick tube against her palm. When she got over to Lacy, she popped off the lid and held the red-colored cosmetic up to the light.

"I used this last week," Drew said. "It has been used since then. There's not as much as before."

Lacy shifted uncomfortably. "I honestly didn't use it, Drew. And I don't see how you could-"

Drew raised her hand to slap Lacy. I jumped up and grabbed Drew's wrist.

"Leave her alone! If she said she didn't use it, she didn't use it! "

Drew's eyes flashed. "Let... go," she said in a slow, dark tone.

I flinched under the weight of her words. Her works were scarier than Principal Skidmore's (AKA Evil Empousa Monster), meaner than Lexi's, and felt like a dagger in my gut. Her voice echoed around my head, urging me to let go of Drew's arm.

I almost let go. Almost. But a new voice sounded in my head, a clear, beautiful voice.

"Stand strong," it whispered. "Do not back down. Do not turn away from battle like you have for so long. Fight!"

I blinked, then looked up at Drew. "No."

Drew took a step back, her eyes suddenly fearful. Lacy rested her hand on my arm. "It's okay. You can let go now."

I slowly dropped my hand, and saw that Drew's wrist was red. She rubbed it with her other hand and backed toward the door. "There's something wrong with you," She whispered. Then Drew turned and ran out of the cabin.

I stared at my hand. I have never stood up to Lexi like that. I've hidden from the bigger kids, afraid of getting trampled and picked on. But now... I felt like I could take on a hundred big kids!

I closed my fist and smiled at Lacy. "I'm going to find Percy."

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated... I spent a month on vacation WITH NO INTERNET, and my cat died today, so I've been really sad... And please don't ask me to keep updating. I'm still going to continue the story though! My schedule isn't very flexible and I updated when I can. I'm really sorry.**


End file.
